It is known that wrapping round objects always gives rise to difficult problems as a result of their geometry, taking account of the fact that the wrapping itself is effected starting from an extended plane surface which is most often rectangular. Tying up, or more generally placing a rectangular strip around the perimeter of, an already wrapped product gives rise to problems of the same order.
Heretofore, the tying strips have been placed on by hand. This clearly necessitates a substantial workforce for which the work is of little interest in itself.